A Shadow of Myself
by Dorenda
Summary: AU/ After being attacked and left for dead by Damon and his minions, Bonnie is left lifeless and on the brink of death. As she watches her life slip before her an unexpected savior comes to the rescue. Making a drastic decision, Bonnie is transformed into something dark and must learn how to survive being a monster.
1. Chapter 1

The evening weather made the area seem more luminous as the last bit of rain fell from the sky. In the distance the sky flashed as the lightening danced in between the clouds followed by the loud claps of thunder as if the gods were bowling or having a celebration. Bonnie ran frantically down the slick empty streets with fear and adrenaline humming through her body. Unable to find shelter as the rain fell down moments before left her in wet clothes, drenched hair and cold to the bone. She longed to be inside a warm house, under a blanket as she read seemed like a silly request under the circumstances. That never stopped herself from promising it would happen.

Taking one final look back at the empty street she stopped, and inhaled the warm muggy air. Wishing the night would end, she knew the course of action taken was against the rules, what should have been a simple walk away from the problem turned into something darker. Convincing herself that what she had done was necessary for her own survival, others however, saw it another way. She was a murderer, the moment the make shift stake hit his chest, that was game over. Breaking out of her thoughts she heard a quiet laughter from one corner, and a growl from another, it seemed like every corner of the small street was taken by horrid sounds.

Running once again, while looking for a place to hide Bonnie pumped her arms from side to side. Taking every corner that came by, eventually leading her to a poorly lit street. Slowing to a jog to briefly survey the new street, rows of buildings made Bonnie feel the size of a mouse as everything towered over showing their true age. The broken windows, boarded up doors, and the buildings so closely built together left little space to breathe.

"Shit" she whispered through clenched teeth.

The loud thump of her heart pounded against her chest, she needed to stop if not the chance of passing out in the dark damp street was inevitable. Pushing forward down the street not listening to the aches and pains along the way, stubbornness ran through the family. With heavy footsteps clashing against the pavement, occasionally jumping to avoid the puddles that lay across the ground like small pools. With every missed puddle she glanced back to see if the group was still hot on her heels, and just as every glance back it appeared empty, just the street, abandoned buildings and the sounds echoing of her own feet against the ground.

Finally reaching the next street Bonnie looked up at the street signs causing yet again another curse "Perfect...Queen Street, just what I need..."

Only the homeless and drug addicts ventured this far down Queen's street. The pain now surging caused her legs to tingle, and her heart hit against her chest, unable to go any further she stopped. Placing both hands firmly against her hips she sucked in the cool night air that plunged down her throat causing rapid coughing successions. After what seemed like minutes of failed attempts of trying to regain her breath the sound of rustling brought her to attention. The sound of a muffled screams traveled down the dark street, uneasiness hit the pit of her stomach "Please let it just be a homeless drug addict." She breathlessly hoped.

Another wretched scream travelled across, this time clear as day "HELP! OH God HELP me!" Silence soon followed.

Feeling the blood drain from her body, this was not the time to be standing in the middle of the street, Bonnie was next and she knew it.

Taking another deep inhale she ran, arms pumping again at full swing. Looking back and forth frantically she tried to find a place to hide.

Another howl rang through Bonnie's ears "VAMPIRE! HELP ME! NO, GO AWAY...HELP!" The woman had no chance, as the last word settled in.

Not wanting to end up dead like the foolish person before, Bonnie ran turning at every corner not taking the risk. Visions of tomorrow's paper ran through her mind. She could see the headline's "Queen's street Massacre" With a picture in the paper having Joe Nobody question what could a girl of 25 years of age could be doing in such a horrible area of town.

Finally hitting a set of lights, she surveyed the area to spot any cars that may be passing by. Sighing to herself, just another dark street beckoned to be taken. Turning left, still unable to locate a safe spot, Bonnie focused on the street ahead scanning the area for any alley, or pathway. Feeling as though the feet below her were attached to bricks, hitting the puddles was not a concern, finding a place to hide was the major priority. Sounds of breaking bottles, and harsh laughs travelled down the street. It seemed impossible to find a place to hide, even a car to hide underneath would do. Something was off it felt as though thousands of eyes were carefully watching her.

Looking over her shoulder to see if the suspicions were right three figures stood on the opposite side of the road, all different types of build, from petite which must have been a female, to two others both built as though they were football players. The shadows hid any physical features as they stalked towards Bonnie. Without a moment of hesitation she ran as fast and quiet as possible. Finally hitting the beginning of the long pathway. "It's perfect" she thought to herself as she placed her hand on the corner of the building. Looking over at the street again to see if the same figures were there, darkness blanketed the street, the once group now gone. Convinced that it was just a mirage she rest her head against the cool wall, causing the long brown hair to cascade over her face as she sucked in the night's air. Lifting her head then moving the hair with delicate fingers, she sighed.

The night sky finally clear and the stars bright as if the storm from before never rattled the streets - how she envied the stars at this moment.

Standing against the brick wall, Bonnie began softly sobbing; she wished this were all a nightmare. The sounds of kicked over trashcans, and laughs shook her out of her saddened state, "this is no time to feel sorry for yourself" Bonnie said shaking her head while pushing away the hair over her shoulder. Glancing yet again over at the street stood the same three figures. Squinting slightly trying to see if she could make get a better looks at the three blurred figures that began walking down the abandoned street. One had a delicate figure which must have been a female, the other two were built like football players wide shouldered, well over 6'5. Both looked like monsters as she stared. Convincing herself that where she stood was a bad idea Bonnie frantically looked towards the opening. Placing a hand onto the cool wall she quietly but quickly began her trek down the pathway. This felt like something from a horror movie. But, instead of being able to close her eyes and everything would disappear. She was living the real deal.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonnie began her fast paced walk, trying to avoid as many puddles as possible to reduce any noise that may been caused. But, it seemed useless the puddles were more like small pools. Looking ahead she spotted a large crate, sighing inwards this was a good as it would get for her to hide behind. Bending down she crawled behind the crate. Pressing her body against the wooden box she heard the footsteps walk past the path, and eventually become quiet. Sighing once more Bonnie shifted herself sideways, pushing the lid up to open it. "Oh come on!" she whispered. To no surprise the crate had been sealed.

Lifting herself slightly to look over the crate to see if the group had left; what should have been an empty pathway was blocked by a blurred figure, who didn't take notice of her as he walked pass the pathway. Ducking down she rest her head into her knees as she heard the steps go back and forth in front of the path.

"We know you're here" The male said his voice deep and rugged.

Shivers ran down her spine as she waited, interlocking her arms around her legs she began to rock back and forth. Sitting in the silent pathway Bonnie prayed that the males couldn't read her thoughts, or hear the loud thump of her heart hitting her ribcage.

Moments had passed as she sat there questioning what would happen next when she heard the female "Don't be scared, Sugar. We just want to talk" her accent was clearly from the south but more dignified and more proper.

Bonnie wasn't going to fall for this trick, she may have had her blonde days but this wasn't one of them. Sinking closer into the crate she prayed that the males wouldn't see the path, give up and admit they were defeated.

There was a silent exchange of words from the trio as the female told the male who had spoken earlier to look down the path where Bonnie was hiding down as the other two were to continue down the street for any kind of evidence. Bonnie's body trembled as she heard the heavy footsteps come down the pathway. Praying that the angels would look down and save her and that he would just walk by and not see her. The footsteps grew louder as he approached closer to the crate. The sound that followed every footstep was as if he was wearing cowboy boots with spurs as they clanged along the pavement.

Out of curiosity Bonnie looked over the crate taking notice that it was empty, no shadows, and no movement. "He must have given up." Bonnie said with a smile. Sighing with relief she rest her back against the brick wall, it was over. He had given up and turned back to his group. Closing her eyes she sucked in the night air once again. A puzzled look came across Bonnie, this time as she inhaled the humid air was not of freshly rained down air, but instead it was masked by men's cologne. Opening her eyes, and looking ahead caused an immediate scream. Quick to cover her mouth she looked up. Above her towered a man who's eyes were bright and smile wretched as he looked down at her. Crouching down to her level she took notice that the male had dirty brown hair that was just past his ears, he wore a brown leather jacket, black shirt underneath, boot cut jeans and she was right he was wearing cowboy boots with spurs. Bonnie was pinned as he moved to close the gap between them. Grasping onto her ankle he pulled her into him. Bonnie kicked with the unhand foot with all her strength into his shin making him fall back and hit the ground with a loud thump. Taking this moment of him being down Bonnie stood up and a began to run. She hadn't made it even a foot without being halted by the large male.

"You think by kicking me I wouldn't be able to get up?" he hissed. In one swift motion he grasped onto her neck, pushing her against the wall like a rag doll causing her back and head to hit with a heavy thud; she could feel a cool wetness drip down the back of her head. Tears began to swell as the pain took over.

Convinced that this may be the end she didn't want to go out without trying everything that came to mind. Her arms and legs were now in full gear as she hit him repeatedly into his stomach, side, anywhere she could get to, but he seemed to just stand there taking every blow she gave him with a look on his face of pure enjoyment.

The male tightened his grip around her neck, grinning he spoke "Keep it up bitch, I love it when they play rough."

Feeling like a mouse and he was the cat that wanted a few more minutes of play time, Bonnie tried to speak but only gargles and gasps came out. Closing her eyes the sounds became quieter and muffled the world was closing in on her and there was nothing she could do but have her limp body be pressed against the cold concrete wall. She knew she would not survive this.

Grazing his thumb over Bonnie's throat feeling her pulse weaken made him smile wider. Her body was lifeless as he stood there wanting nothing more but to kill, but he knew that wasn't the orders. Grinning wickedly the hand that firmly grasped became slack giving a brief pause of freedom as she gasped for air. Locking eyes on hers he continued his low laughter. The soft sound of inhaling and exhaling coming from her brought out a sinister laugh from him, he loved having power of his prey. Tightening again he watched as she gargled for more air, and lift her small hands up to his she trying to pry them away from her neck. Clearly he had more power then her as his fingers stayed firmly wrapped around her neck. She was small but strong, he'd give her that. Her hair brown hair fell just past her shoulders in wet clumps, eyes were a dark green, and her skin the colour of caramel. Licking his lips he looked over the female thinking to himself what he would love to do to her which mainly consisted of her on his bed, as he drank from her until she nothing else to give. But, that was his bosses job he had always given the final word. Watching as she began to consciousness again, he loosened his grasp until she began to breath again.

Thoughts of what she would taste like played through his mind, perhaps she tasted sweet? His boss wouldn't know if he had taken a drink. Bending down he inhaled taking in her scents. He couldn't explain it, she smelt like honeysuckle, but sweeter. Shaking his head he clenched his jaw together never once has he had these thoughts, never once had he wanted to take a female not only to feed but more. Punching the concrete beside her he cursed underneath his breath. Watching she squirmed in his grip, she was so quiet, and fragile. It made him sick to even think about it.

His breath started to increase "I'll hunt after this" he thought to he stood in the alley he wondered how much longer he would have to wait until his Boss came and took over for him. It felt like hours as they stood there in the alley, he released his grasp so that the she would be able to breathe then tighten again. He watched as she would suck in the air, and her back would arch. Looking over his shoulder as he sensed someone was standing behind directly behind him.

He loosened his grip without looking at the female in front of him. "Is this her, Da-Boss?" he mumbled and pointed his free finger to the lifeless female.

The boss stood beside the cowboy and nodded "Why, yes Malcolm. I do believe this is her."

The boss delicately removed Malcolm's hand from the female's throat and motioned him to move aside. Reaching in his pocket Malcolm grabbed a pack of cigarettes and his lighter, he fumbled with the carton pulling out the long stick and resting it in between his lips, and lighting it. Taking a deep breath he sucked in the smoke and let out a sigh, he felt better just from that one cigarette. He would still go hunting tonight, he thought to himself. He needed to.


	3. Chapter 3

Shaking her head slightly Bonnie regained consciousness, a hand still rest against her neck. This time however wasn't harsh unlike the male from before. This time he had given her time to breath, but still managed to hold her neck firmly. Opening her eyes slowly there was a different male holding her in place. Instead of the cowboy, was now a male with black hair that was slicked back, skin like porcelian, and eyes were a very piercing Steel Gray. Bonnie couldn't help but look at the new male in awe never had she been so terrified, yet oddly attracted to him.

"Pl-please let me go..." she whispered, while swallowing the large lump of pain lodged into her throat caused by countless grips to the neck.

The male began to shake his head and laugh low as if they had something better planned instead of letting her go free. Her body felt weak as she stood there trying to hold her weight and not have her knees buckle from fear.

The male loosened his grip as he looked into her eyes. "You thought you could run from us?" he grinned.

Bonnie quickly looked away, answering this male was useless she was on the brink of death and the wrong answer may lead her to her own death as she knew it. Glancing over she took notice of the cowboy from before standing behind what must be the leader of the group; he was now smoking his cigarette looking as if he was lost in his own thoughts; the female not much taller than herself, had bright green eyes they looked like emeralds, skin pale, and her figure was like a goddesses.

The fingers that wrapped around her neck tightened as she looked back at the male who was holding her. "Well? Did you?" he said with frustration filling his voice. She wanted nothing more but to answer but her tears took over her emotions as she shook her head as to say no.

The cowboy laughed and let out a snort "Bitch wouldn't have been able to hide anyway, Boss."

The boss chuckled as he looked deep into Bonnie's eyes "You're right Malcolm, you're the blood hound of the group" he howled with laughter as he gripped her throat harder.

Bonnie gasped as she felt her throat closing, raising her hands to pry off his hands failed yet again. She just wanted this to end she was ready for death, but that wasn't going to happen as the male loosened his grasp again as if knowing what she was thinking, and then slammed her against the wall as a form of punishment for thinking of an easy way out. Her body hit the cement with a loud thud, causing her teeth to shatter together as her head hit the cement once again opening the now closed wound. Even though her ears were ringing she could hear the other two males laughing. The male in front of her released his grasp from her throat and now firmly held her jaw forcing her head up to meet his gaze with his.

"Are you not going to say anything?" His voice sounded impatient. Bonnie gasped for air, trying to get as much in as once which made her cough even worse.

He towered over her as she coughed and gasped demanding that she answer now. Trying to clear her throat it still felt so raw but she needed to say something "I'm sorry" was the only thing that came out of her mouth.

The male growled "Sorry won't bring my brother back" Shifting his gaze from side to side he watched her squirm, his eyes were more dark grey now as she looked up expecting another smack against the wall, instead slamming his hands on the concrete in one fast motion.

Letting out a scream she raised her hands covering her face as she watched the large hands hitting the wall, "It wasn't my fault" her voice was trembling with fear and pain.

With his hands still firmly against the wall he growled "The hell it isn't your fault," he grabbed her arms pulling both away from her face.

Bonnie squeezed her eyes shut not wanting to see the male that would more than likely kill her. "It was an accident…" she whispered.

The male stepped forward so that she could feel his body against hers, grabbing her chin once again "Open your eyes and tell me it was an accident" his voice was demanding.

Not wanting to fight any more she looked up and saw the male only inches away. Clearing her throat once more she spoke in a whisper "I-it was an accident…h-he attacked me.."

The male growled deeper in his chest "So, that gives you the right to kill?" Bonnie shook her head back and forth she didn't know what was right any more. Growing up she had always been told 'do not kill what shall not be spoke of'. But, that rule was broken when her stake pressed into its chest, finally hitting it's heart causing sudden death.

"I did what I thought was needed." Looking down to avoid his angered gaze she sobbed.

"Well what you thought was the right move, was the wrong one" He said taking a hold of her shoulders.

She wanted this to be over, to just die. Death was a welcomed thought instead of this game of cat and mouse.

"We're not going to kill you Bonnie. When one dies we need another to keep the race strong…" his voice was cool, but harsh.

Grasping her shoulders harder she started to squirm and scream "No!" She despised the males, and didn't want anything to do with them.

She tried to fight with her hands but to no avail as his fingers pierced her skin. Thinking quickly she switched her momentum giving kicking blows but not getting any connections to his legs.

The male planted his left leg in between her legs so that she couldn't kick him and pinned her against the wall "Don't fight this, it's the only way" he released his right hand from her wrist up to the nape of her neck and shifting her hair away from her throat.

Bending down he could smell the sweet honeysuckle that radiated from her skin, closing his eyes taking in a deep breath. Bonnie couldn't help but tremble and cry as she felt the male's cool breath against her neck "Pl-please don't do this" she whimpered.

It seemed like the male hesitated for only a moment then gave a low chuckle. He began to look for the right vein that would spew the most blood. He could feel her body tremble as he held her knowing that she knew what he would do to her in only moments. Finding the spot, he whispered something inaudible before taking a deep breath and bit hard. A soft sucking noise echoed through the alley as her blood began to flow into his veins. Bonnie screamed as she felt the male bite into her, the pain was as if someone was poking her with hot shards of glass. She tried to kick him off but he stayed in place not budging as she struggled for freedom. As he drank she felt herself get weaker and unable to fight, all she could do was stand there as she was being sucked dry. The male released his grip from her wrist and placed one around her back and the other forcing her head sideways. It seemed like hours had passed as he drank from her but she was still alive, she heard him growl as he drank from her then pulled away. His mouth was covered in her blood smiling he licked his lips clean "I have to say, you taste so much different from the others." he mused. Bonnie could smell the irony blood mixed with something else, she couldn't figure out what it was.

The smell gave her stomach a heave as she felt herself wanting to vomit. Giving small gags the vampire let go of her to stand on her own two wobbly feet. Barely keeping herself upright she pressed herself sgainst the cement wall. The ringing in her ears muffled the exchange of words between the three.

"What should we do with her Boss?" Malcolm asked as he looked over the males shoulder.

The boss looked over his shoulder and shrugged "I've had a change of thought, let's leave her. She'll die soon enough."

Malcolm scoffed, then turned his back towards the male, taking a hold of the female vampire's arms they made their way down the dark alley. Bonnie watched in horror as the creatures sway away vanishing into thin air. Unable to hold herself up, she slammed on the ground with a loud thud. Praying someone would walk by to see her half dead - they would take her to the hospital, and she would survive this. It seemed like hours had passed as her breath became weaker. The moon that helped light the pathway now became darker, as if blanketing her away from everyone. Taking sharp breaths she slowly reached for her phone. Even to text someone to say help would work, unable to lift her arm, she sobbed. This was it, no one was coming. Her world became darker as she felt herself slowly letting go.

* * *

_ "Oh my god...Stefan!" a quiet voice said. Lifting her head attempting to see who had spoken, but there was nothing, just darkness. "Stefan! Hurry! I think she's hurt! _


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh my god...Stefan!" a quiet voice said. Lifting her head attempting to see who had spoken, but there was nothing, just the darkness.

"Stefan! Hurry! I think she's hurt! We can save her!" the voice said again a little louder than before.

"He-Help…" Bonnie said in a voice unlike her own.

Footsteps soon followed, stopping in front of Bonnie's lifeless body. "Oh god, what happened to her?" a male voice said in a panic "She's lost a lot of blood" the voice seemed to be right next to her ear.

Feeling herself being picked up she opened her eyes to see a blurred vision of what could be a man. "Pl-please…" Bonnie whispered again.

His arm tightened around her as he pushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear "Who did this to you?" he said his voice yearning for her to speak again.

Bonnie opened her mouth to speak but her words were only whispers, "I…I don't know…"

"We'll try our best to help you. You just need to keep talking." He wanted more than anything for her to stay awake.

If they lost her she couldn't be saved. "What's your name?" he said giving her a slight shake to make sure she was still with them. Bonnie winced as a single tear ran down her cheek "B-Bonnie Bennet."

Impressed at how well she was doing to stay awake, caused him to smile softly "That's a beautiful name." he said pulling her closer to his chest, "You'll probably forget but I'm Stefan and as cliché as this is going to sound I'm going save you." He whispered in her ear.

Bonnie pressed her head against his chest, the little voice in her head cheered, "I'm going to be saved." She thought.

Stefan sighed as he looked over at his female companion "There's only one thing we can do, Lexi." He knew it wasn't going to be pretty as he motioned for Lexi to leave. "I'm not going to leave your side; I will be here to stop you if you go too far." Lexi gave a reassuring smile as she moved closer to Stefan. Nodding his head he didn't say anything other words.

Bonnie managed to open her eyes as she saw the blurred figure move his arm to his mouth. The faint smell of iron wafted the air. "This will taste strange at first" he said in a hush tone "But, this help you, I promise." He slowly lowered his arm to her mouth.

She felt the warmth of the blood seep into her mouth. Shaking her head she fought the liquid from entering.

"Bonnie, you need this." Stefan said encouraging her by pressing his arm more firmly on her mouth. Hesitating again she clamped her mouth shut. "Please, drink!" he demanded, pushing his wrist harder against her mouth.

Unable to fight any more she opened her mouth a jar, feeling the liquid run down her throat. It tasted awful, but every time she had tried to spit it out Stefan would fight her back, and say she needed it to live. She really did want to live – but not this way. Quietly she began to drink like a baby, her hands firmly pressed against his arms as she slurped the gushing liquid.

"Good girl, Bonnie." Stefan whispered.

Closing her eyes flashes of colours danced throughout her mind, some colours she had never seen before. Just as quick as it happened Stefan pulled his wrist from her mouth causing the colours to vanish. Reaching out at the substance that was being pulled away from her she whimpered.

Bonnie felt alive, like she could jump out of his arms and do a jig, but as soon as that feeling had come and gone she felt drained. Pressing her body into Stefan, the world started to spin at full speed "I think I'm going to be sick..." she whispered.

Her eyes felt heavy as she tried to keep them open but it failed as she felt her world crumbling from beneath her in one big thump.

"Is she going to be okay?" Lexi asked looking over the female's body for any other puncture wounds. From what she could see there had only been one mangled wound on her neck. It would leave a scar but at least she would live to tell about it.

"Only time will tell." he paused "Who would do something like this?" Stefan asked holding her closer to his chest. He felt sorry for the female, hell no one should go through what she went through.

"I bet it was Damon's clan…" Lexi said looking around the alley for any sort of clue. Only finding a piece of cloth that was ripped from the thug, placing it in her pocket. Any evidence was good. "We should take her to our place. Let her rest, we'll have to get her to explain what exactly happened tonight." Lexi said.

"You really think Damon would do something like this?" his brows knit with confusion.

"Of course I think so! He's done this before or he gets his goon Malcolm do it for him." she pointed at Bonnie "This isn't just a random act of violence." It ceased to amazing Lexi how Stefan continued to think that his brother is nothing but the good guy. When in reality Damon was just as retched as the rest of them.

"We don't know until we get all the answers. Until then, let's just go back to the house." Stefan said walking towards Lexi with Bonnie still in his arms. "You can drive." He said throwing his keys towards Lexi.

"You sure? I can watch over her." Lexi took a step towards Stefan and Bonnie her arms extend motioning for Stefan to pass her over "Lexi, please…Just drive."

"Alright, I will drive. But remember I drive like an old woman as you put it." she laughed.

Both walked towards the SUV, Lexi quickly hit the unlock button and walked towards the driver side door and got in.

Stefan placed Bonnie against the back seat, sitting beside her after she sat up straight. Nodding his head to Lexi as he positioned Bonnie so that her head rest against his chest as he held her. They drove down the quiet street in silence. Stefan became lost in his thoughts, why had he felt the need to save her, but he did. There was something about this female that called for him to be the hero of his life story. Raking his fingers through her dark brown hair, he hummed softly. Bonnie's body shook as she huddled closer to him. He needed to know who did this to her. He wanted to rip the persons throat out show them what pain really felt like.

Lexi looked through the rear view mirror as she watched Stefan care for the human, "You think she'll run when she wakes up?" she said looking back at the road. The road was clear as she blast through the red lights.

Stefan sighed as he rested his head against the seat, "I don't know, Lexi. Guess we'll have to see when she wakes up."

The rest of the drive was quiet, as they drove down the street, turning into a long windy drive way. Slowing down, they arrived to the safe house. It was larger than the rest of the houses on the quiet street, but not so much that it lead to any suspicions. The trees, and fence lined the area to block out intruders. As they pulled up to the house two men sat on the deck with cigarettes in hands.

Stefan opened the door and shuffled out leaving Bonnie lying on the seat. He was confronted by they two men. Both were tall, masculine, one had short black hair with honey brown eyes, and the other had a buzz cut and dark blue eyes. "What's going on?" the one said looking over Stefan's shoulder to see the female not moving. "Wh-what is that?" he said taking a hold of the other male shoulder as he pulled him closer to see Bonnie. "Stefan, what the hell?"

Looking over his shoulde,r then looked back towards the men "Ryker, Darik…That is Bonnie, she was attacked. Lexi and I…" before he could finish both the men groaned "So, she's not what's for dinner?" Stefan glared at the two males and was about to give them a piece of his mind but before he could do it both men lifted their hands in defeat "We're only kidding. What can we do?" Ryker asked.

Shaking his head Stefan turned his back towards the males and picked up Bonnie so she cradled in his arms "She just needs to lay down, that's all. I'll take her to my room." Both men moved out of his way as Stefan walked past them and up to the entrance of the house. Upon entering he was greeted by an elderly male, his face warm with love and affection "Good Evening, Stefan. Can I take your ugh..." he paused as he eyed up the female in his arm. "It's alright, Sal. I'll take care of this." Stefan said as he walked past the old man and towards the large staircase. Hoping no one else would interrupt him he walked two steps at a time, until he hit the last step.

Lexi ran in with a frantic look plastered over her face "Stefan!" she screamed. Looking over his shoulder then back at Bonnie he groaned "What, Lexi?" "Damon...he's…" unable to finish her sentence the dark haired male stepped inside the house "Well, well, what do we have here? his voice sounded cool.

"What do you want Damon?" Stefan asked trying to conceal Bonnie. Knowing full well Damon knew exactly what was in his arms he took the last step and spun on his heels. Damon's smile was sinister as he eyed up the female in his arms "I knew you would be the one to take it upon yourself to save her. She's not worth it, brother. She killed one of our own…"

Stefan swore under his breath, "Damon, you need to leave this house immediately. We have our own sets of rules, and before I can make such quick assumptions I need to get her side of the story." His voice was sharp as he glared down at the speechless male.

Damon's glare was equally menacing he didn't say anything aloud instead he thought of it "You'll rue the day you spoke those words, Brother of mine. You will come crawling back and I will not be here to save you." Damon stormed past the elderly man, Lexi and the two other males who were dumb struck, with a final glance he walked out the door.

"Never let that group in this house. Not until punishment is served." Stefans voice was harsh as he looked down at the group. They all nodded their heads, but didn't say anything. Silence filled the room as he spun on his heels once more then stalked off to his room with Bonnie still firm in his grip.

"What the hell was that about?" Ryker asked as he watched Stefan storm off.

Lexi raised her shoulders with her hands outwards "I-I don't know…We just know she was attacked, and my suspicion of Damon was right."

Darik shook his head as he looked over at Ryker and Lexi "I guess we'll find out more when she wakes up, eh?"

"I guess" Lexi and Ryker said in unison. "Well, then let's go enjoy the evening at Zero Degrees until we get the answers we need." Darik said as he motioned for them to follow him out to the SUV parked outside.

Stefan stood in front of his door as he listened to the conversation between the three of them, until they all left. Looking down at Bonnie again he opened the door positioning himself sideways so she wouldn't hit her head on the door frame; with one hand he found the light switch making the room light up. Walking over to his bed he delicately laid Bonnie softly against the bed, causing her Squirm as she tried to find Stefan's body for comfort. Bending slightly Stefan placed a pillow to take his place. Raking his fingers through his hair again he looked down at the female. How could make such an irrational thought of banishing his blood from their house. Sitting on the edge of the bed, arms planted against his thighs, and shaky hands held his weakened body. Needing a plan he sat, feeling as though hours passed. Always coming back to the same spot, what would happen to his family? Damon was all he had left, and now because of some female that lay here almost dying he shunned the only thing that felt real to him.

But those were the rules, kill and be killed. Even though Bonnie wasn't dead yet, Damon would still have to see the council, and they would give the final verdict. Slamming a heavy fist against the bed, frustration exuded the room. If only they had taken the other way around, and not hearing the sound of gurgling coming from the alley. Lexi always the one eager and stupid enough to help suggested they investigate the noise. Swearing under his breath as he stood up to see the female in full view, was she worth it? Thoughts of killing her to take the pain away emerged. This wasn't the life intended for anyone. With a shaky hand gliding across the back of his neck, thoughts of how to go about this played through. Staking would be too messy, sun was too cruel, break the neck may be the only thing sensible.

Taking a step forward, hands clenched so tight the knuckles were white. "I can do this." He whispered "Just a crack, then she's out" Stepping closer until they were only feet apart, the only sound of breathing echoed through the room. Placing a heavy hand on her delicate shoulder below, forcing her back against the mattress, he sighed. Pain radiated through him, watching the female whimper against the sheets as if knowing this was the end. Moving the hand that held onto the shoulder now cupping her throat, he began tightening like a rattlesnake.

Gurgling sounds and flailing arms shook him out of his trance "Shit. What's wrong with me?" Releasing his grip and taking a step back. Furious with himself he stalked out of the room. What he needed was to evaluate the situation a little more clearly and if anything Ryker or Darik would do the job, they were ruthless, and would do what was needed to protect the family.


	5. Chapter 5

Bonnie snuggled into the feathered pillow, smiling slightly she tugged the duvet close. It was just a nightmare, nothing more. Stretching across the bed brought a puzzled look to form over her face; her hands had always hung over the edge of the bed as she stretched. However, this time as she stretched her hands barely hit the other side. She stiffened this was not the bed she slept in every night for the past 5 years. Panic set in as she opened her eyes, this was not her room

"No." she sat up with the blankets still held tight to her body.

Franticly she looked from side to side "No…" she repeated.

The room itself was a dark shade of green; photo's hung against the walls, but was unable to make out the people in the photos even as she squinted to get a better look. She continued her look around the room from the safety of the bed, a dresser sat across the room on top sat bottles of cologne, deodorant, and a tiny box that held a silver watch. On the other side of the room the closet and on suite bathroom sat. She was in a man's room. Trying to register what had happened the night before came out as blurred images. Had she went out with her friend Elena to the Grill, or had she stayed at home. Bonnie couldn't recall anything that had happened prior to what was happening at this exact moment.

A shot of pain crossed her forehead, bending down she pressed her index finger against her temples; flashes of the evening pounded through her head "It can't be real." She hissed

"It can't be real, it was a dream." She repeated.

Flashes continued to filter in her brain, the dark creatures that held her, and the loss of blood should have killed her. "What the hell happened last night?" she whispered.

A quiet knock brought her out of the thoughts. Without saying come in the door began to open causing the light to pour in throughout the opening door. Bonnie's heart thumped against her chest as she slammed her back against the bed, trying to make it appear as though the she was still asleep. Soft footsteps padded against the wood floor until finally stopping at the foot of the bed. Forcing her eyes shut the person shifted so it now stood beside her laying form. Hating the feeling of being watched there was no more pretending. Opening her eyes she glanced up at the mysterious person. His shoulders were broad, his height was around the 6'0 at least from what Bonnie had guessed, from the shine of the light coming from the hall she could make out his brown hair that sat messy on top of his head, his eyes were dark, and skin the colour of olive. He definitely wasn't from around here.

A smile spread across Stefan's lips when he saw Bonnie open her eyes, they were almost identical to the colour of his wall he thought. An awkward silence passed through them as they both stared at each other, "Ugh…Hi?" Bonnie broke the silence as she pulled the duvet up a little further. "Hi." Stefan replied as he crouched down to her level, causing quiet cracks from his knees; placing his hands against the edge of the bed to gain his balance he looked at her. She was even more beautiful than he had expected.

"…This is your room, isn't it?" Bonnie asked as she moved closer to the wall. She didn't know if she should be afraid of this guy, or think of him as some sort of creep who watched over a sleeping girl. Stefan nodded his head as he pushed himself farther away noticing her sudden reaction to him "Yeah, but you needed it more than I did."

Her mouth opened as she sucked in a breath of air, it was real. "Yo-you mean what happened last night was not a dream?" Springing up, her hands on instinct flew up to her neck the giant gash that should have been there wasn't, only the smooth skin ran across her fingers.

"But, there's no sign that it happened." She let out a small whimper.

Stefan still crouched down watched the female check over herself for any signs of what happened "There won't be anything, you've healed."

Her hands dropped into her lap "What do you mean "Healed?" she said looking over at Stefan with fear.

Where to start he thought to himself, "Well, how can I put this delicately, you were attacked, I know this for sure." Completely pushing the blankets off her she started to shake "Oh, god. It was real." Another shot of pain rattled through her head, holding her temples she inhaled sharply. Stefan nodded once more as he finally sat on the floor beside the bed "The pain will pass, and yes it was real, Bonnie."

"How do you know my name?" she asked looking through open fingers.

He remained silent, unsure if he should scare her even further.

"How do you know my name!" she demanded shifting her body to face him.

"You told me last night. You are Bonnie Bennett." He said quietly.

Shaking her head back and forth she repeated the word "No." Stefan sighed as he knew she would have forgotten their encounter. "I'm Stefan." He said in a low whisper.

Bonnie's face reddened as she exhaled "I don't care who you are." Moving down the bed as her anger rose "I don't know what kind of sick joke you're playing."

Stefan stood up as well a confused look crossed his face "Sick joke?" he repeated.

The bed seemed to go on as Bonnie crawled to the end taking the blankets with her "I don't know what the hell you did to me, and I hope to god you didn't do anything you'll regret." Her voice filled with rage as she stood up. A cool draft crossed her bare legs looking down at the oversized shirt "You undressed me!"

Stefan raised his hands surrendering "I wouldn't do that. I had Lexi do it." He said as if it was nothing.

Bonnie placed a hand over her mouth and squealed "Another female? What the hell is wrong with you?" The thought of being bitten left, as another thought came into place, bile rose in her throat as she thought of the sick and twisted things they did. "You're sick, you know that?" she said spinning running into the bathroom. The door closed and a quiet click of the lock secured her, taking breath after breath she was going to be sick. Stefan astonished watched her close the door, mortified he only tried to help and she thinks he's some pervert who took advantage of her.

Taking small steps to the door he heard getting sick "It's not what you think." He said into the door.

There was silence, than the water was turned on "I want my stuff!" she yelled over the running water."

Placing his hand on the door he sighed this was not the way he wanted to go over this with her "Of course, we're just having it washed and you're personal belongings are on the nightstand by the bed." Another moment of silence went by until she spoke "Stand away from the door - away from me."

"Alright, I don't want to scare you, Bonnie. I'm a friend." Stefan replied as he moved away from the door over to his dresser. "You can come out now." He said fiddling with the bottles that sit on the dresser.

With a shaky hand Bonnie reached for the door knob, slowly twisting it until it unlocked. Her head popped out as she saw the male standing across from her.

"This isn't how I'd imagine us talking would go over." He said taking the watch from its holster. Bonnie remained silent as she took her phone, wallet and necklace. "I'm sorry it had to be like this." He said again taking a step closer.

Raising her arm "No, you do not take a step closer!" cautiously she walked around the bed, eyes still not leaving his. "Once my clothes are done bring them to me." She demanded.

Not wanting to argue he agreed with a slight bow "I can do that. I will even leave you alone." Not looking as the door opened then closed. Leaving Bonnie to herself with eyes the size of dinner plates, why was he being so nice? The sick freak took advantage of her and yet he shows remorse.

Cupping the phone, she slowly began to run her fingers over the keys on the cellphone, she exhaled. Wanting to call 911 was the best thing they would come and save the day. As her fingers made quick work of the number, she sat staring at the illuminated screen. "All you have to do is press send" she coaxed herself. As the finger hovered over the send button, a slight bit of hesitation stopped it from happening. Erasing the number and then going through the phone book until the name Grams appeared. There was something that needed to be heard before she called 911. Hitting send she listened until the sound of "Hello."

"Grams." Tears began to swell.

"Bonnie? Is that you?" her voice filled with sadness.

"Yeah, Grams it's me. Please tell me Dad is okay." Waiting for the answer had to be the most emotionally draining as she sat waiting for her to reply.

"He's fine. Why wouldn't he be?"

With tears in full bloom and another hiccup escape her lips she smiled "Oh thank god. Grams, I love you. I'll be home to see you guys soon." He would let her leave, right?

"Okay dear. I will see you soon."

Wiping the tears the smile still stayed intact "Thanks Grams, love you guys"

Holding the phone in her hand she cursed, why hadn't she told her about what was happening? Feeling like a complete idiot for not mentioning the strange man, or the house she was in. Wanting to call back she stopped herself, "he will let you leave" repeating the thought again. Placing the phone on the bed, she reached for the necklace clasping it in place around her neck.

Standing up she adjusted the oversized shirt so it sat against her properly then stormed over to the door. With one hand holding the door knob and the other on the door frame Bonnie inhaled. "Please be open…" she whispered, and began to twist the knob until a low click echoed. Pulling the door open Bonnie smiled, he was going to let her go. As she stepped into the vast hallway it was beautiful decorated; the walls were white with gold trim along the edge of the banister it looked as if it were made of marble, the floors a dark mahogany wood, and pictures scattered across the walls, some were scenery photos of lakes, mountains, while the others were faces of what must be the residence here. Stepping up to the banister, she rested her shaking hands while looking over the edge. Below sat a black grand piano, this place was where princesses lived, not tall dark and creepy. With confidence still brewing, she sauntered down the hallway towards the giant staircase, admiring the photos, vases and flowers along the way. Stopping for a moment again and turning so that entrance was the only thing in sight, taking in the room for all its glory. It truly was beautiful. Taking one step at a time until her feet hit the main floor she surveyed the downstairs, the piano sat majestically in the centre of the room. Other rooms scattered across the main foyer, one looked as if it were a theatre room, while the other was just a sitting room with a pool table, looking forward she smiled "Finally." Walking towards the open space ahead she saw the giant white double doors leading to outside. "This is my chance." She said in a hushed tone. Taking step by step until the giant door was inches away she placed a sweaty palm onto the door knob and began to twist it open. Her heart began to race as she looked back to see if anyone had heard anything.

Cupping a hand over her fore head she blinked rapidly, stepping outside seemed to be a lot more difficult than she remembered. With eyes hurting, and skin tingling she set a foot outside, taking the hit on her skin from the sun rays made her twitch.

"What are you doing, girl?!" a voice said from inside.

Spinning around the male was not the same as before, instead this male had black hair, with blonde tips set into a Mohawk, honey colour eyes, still extremely tall, tattoos covered his arms along with a lip piercing that sat on the left corner of his mouth. Panic washed over him when he realized what she was doing "Come inside!" stepping away from the door he motioned.

"I think I'm just going to go home" giving a small wave, she turned around.

"Are you an idiot? You're going to fry!" the voice behind yelled.

"Whatever, like I'm going to fry, it's not that hot" her voice was more snarky than anticipated.

As the trees soon disappeared the sun was now in direct contact, it felt like a thousand tiny hot pokers stung at the flesh. Pain enveloped all over, giving a small yip as the skin on her arms turned a bright red.

"What the hell is happening?!" she screamed, spinning around to see the male still stood watching in complete horror.

"Just get in the goddamn house!" he screamed while motioning for her to come back.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for all the awesome comments! I must say, this story is probably my favourite so far. If you like my little story don't forget to favourite and follow. Also, I would love to read any suggestions anyone may have to make this story even better!**

* * *

The sun was an enemy, what was once the light of her life now slowly boiled her skin. Terror set over as she ran back towards the house.

"What's happening to me?" she screamed.

"Hurry and I will tell you" He said motioning for her to run back into the house.

As she set her foot into the entrance she hurled herself as far away from the door as possible. Falling to the ground with a loud thump, Bonnie lay still as the pain blanketed over her.

"What were you thinking?" the male watched her movements.

Shutting the door with a loud thud, he spun around stalking over towards her, crouching down he examined the badly scorched skin. Bonnie hissed lightly as he gingerly took her arm in his hands.

"Well, what you were thinking?" his voice was soft as he placed his cool hand onto her arm.

"I-I just wanted to go home" clenching her eyes closed, she hissed showing just how much pain the sun could endure.

"We don't bite you know. Well unless you want us too" he said trying to make her laugh "listen, let's get you sitting somewhere comfortable. I think I know the best place."

Standing up still grasping at the raw flesh, another hiss came from her "Please, can I just sit here?" Feeling like the skin itself was being ripped piece by piece as he helped her to stand caused a shriek. "Please, just stop!" she screamed, while she sat back onto the cool floor.

"Trust me you'll feel better" bending down once more, the arm that held onto hers now drape around her waist, and the other just below her butt, the pain dulled as the grip loosened from the raw spot. "If this hurts tell me, okay?" he said picking her up making sure to avoid skin on skin contact.

"I'm fine where I am, I swear." trying to raise her arms to decline his offer, but the pain was too much this was no time to fight what was being offered.

"Just trust me, okay?" he said walking down a hallway. Room after room passed them until they finally reached a dark woodened door. Unlocking the door, he pushed it open with his foot. As the door opened to the blacked out room Bonnie began to panic, what if this was a trap. Walking over to a sofa that lay near the middle of the room he set her down. "Hopefully this will help you heal." His voice was farther as if walking to another part of the room.

The room fell silent, with only the sounds of things being moved around, and the movement of feet patting across the floor, "This will feel really cool, but it will help." He said as the lights flicked on, and he sat next to her. Taking the arm again a cool liquid dripped over. The liquid felt like silk as it cooled the skin, closing her eyes she sighed "What is this stuff?"

"It's a combination of herbs, and lotion it should help you heal faster and the pain will be numbed" he continued to dip his finger then spread it across her warm skin. Bonnie hummed to herself while she closed her eyes "Thank you…"

"You're welcome…" he mumbled, tracing his fingers up and down her arm, and then to her neck "So again, just so I'm clear you wanted to go home?" he asked in a flat tone.

"Yeah, honestly I thought I was being kidnapped." Surprised by her truthfulness she laughed "I don't remember much of last night and the guy from this morning..." she paused, that was probably his brother or friend. "I'm sorry." She lowered her head.

A loud laugh startled her "You think he's creepy?" he bellowed "He's the nicest one in the group." Slapping his hand against his leg he laughed once more.

Bonnie mustered up a laugh of her own, unsure as to how she should have taken that statement "You seem nice enough…I never did get your name." Feeling her arms become normal once again she took the cool bowl from his hands and rested it in between her thighs, dipping her fingers in the silk like substance she smiled.

"Right, I'm Ryker." He said sitting up straight trying to avoid looking like a complete creep as she spread the liquid against her skin.

"Ryker" she repeated after him "That's different." She added.

He wasn't one for the soft stuff, hell he was more a fighter then anything sappy. The constant poking fun at the other if they brought home girlfriends or boyfriends was his thing. Their race was never meant to love, they were meant to fight, and survive, battling over who was strongest was the constant game. But here he was sitting like a fool listening to Bonnie say his name, the melody sent shivers up his spine.

"I've never heard that name before, is it a nickname?" she asked.

"This was the name given to me a long time ago." He paused not wanting to share any more information than needed "I think the name suits me." He added.

Bonnie smiled a little as the pain soon dulled, and now just little tingles as if her leg was falling asleep. "I'm Bonnie." She said sitting up, then placing the bowl on the table in front of them. Ryker looked over her caramel body to make sure she wasn't severely hurt.

"I know your name. Stefan told us when he brought you in." he said sitting back, than resting his hand against the back of the couch.

"Us? You mean there is more than just you and him?" she asked.

Ryker nodded "Yeah, there's Lexi and Darik."

Hey eyes widened, Lexi was the one who had undressed her. Feeling her cheeks flush as she looked down at her outfit which still happened to be the oversized shirt. Pulling her legs close she covered the exposed flesh with the bottom of the shirt. Trying to change the topic she thought about what had transpired only moments earlier "So…What happened to me? I mean…Outside that is…"

Ryker shifted as his hand flew to the back of his head "Well…I think Stefan wanted to tell you…"

"Stefan wanted to tell you what?" a familiar voice said from the door.

Bonnie's head flew up to see the brown haired man from before. Fear and anger fueled her trembling body, how long had he been standing there.

"Good timing. Bonnie here decided to take an adventure outside…" he paused looking over at her "I got her to come back in with minor wounds." He added.

"What? You went outside?" Stefan's eyes widened "Even without the…" he stopped. Bonnie knew nothing besides her being attacked, and left for dead. She didn't know what he had done to her or what she had become. Shifting uneasy on his feet he looked at Ryker, who was giving him the exact same face. Why hadn't he told her to begin with, then she wouldn't have decided to go outside, nor would she have had the risk of almost dying on the spot.

Both males remained silent almost as if having a conversation telepathically. Ryker gave an apologetic smile as he stood up "I should get going, Stefan will stay here with you."

Bonnie began to panic once more; she had felt safe with someone else around. Even if it was a strange man who knew something that she didn't.

Stefan smiled as Ryker walked out of the room, leaving the two alone. "I know you must be freaked out…" he began to say "But, there is something that happened last night."

The thoughts of what transpired ran through her head, "I was attacked…" she whispered "By an animal?"

Sitting next to her he shook his head "You were attacked, yes. But not by an animal." He paused "You were attacked by a vampire…my brother to be exact…"

Shaking her head back and forth this was absurd, she remembered running down an alley and then being attacked by an animal. "No…" she fought the words to come out "I wasn't attacked by a vampire."

"Your memories are poked with holes, and were made to believe that happened." Stefan said shifting on the couch so that he faced her "Just really think about what happened last night."

"It was just an animal" she repeated. Closing her eyes she tried to remember the events for the night before. Visions of three figures circled around her, the smell of blood wafting through her nose, "It's not true…" she whispered. The visions continued to become clear, the cowboy named Malcolm, the unnamed Southern female, and him. The boss with wild eyes shifting back and forth, and his lips covered with blood… Her blood. Flinging her eyes open she sat in a frozen state until she whispered "I should be dead…"

"We found you…" Stefan said looking at the shocked, yet frightened Bonnie "We found you, and saved you…"

"Save me how?" she said with a rattled voice.

"Well…" he scratched the back of his head "You're a vampire Bonnie…"

Shaking her head back and forth she refused to believe his words "You're lying!" she hissed.

"Why would I lie about something like that? Lexi and I found you on the ground almost dead. You lost a lot of blood, but still holding on. I couldn't just let you die in the streets."

"You should have left me. You should have left me to die…" she said standing up as she dug her fingers into the palm of her hands "What makes you think I want…" she stopped as the pain hit her forehead once again, this time at full force causing her to collapse in front of him.

"Bonnie?" Stefan said in a panic "Bonnie, what's wrong?" Shifting from the couch he kneeled beside her.

The pain blacked out the room; she could hear the faint voice from Stefan calling her name and as every time she had tried to respond nothing came out. She lay motionless as the pain took over her body, she wanted to scream, or even cry.

"Bonnie please…say something." Stefan said placing a hand onto her cool arm. She had been out for five minutes just lying in the same spot as if frozen in time. When transforming into a vampire there are different things that happen to each person, but this was odd. Never had he witnessed someone go into a frozen state like this.

"Bonnie…" a whisper blew through her ear "Come on Hunny open your eyes." The soft voice continued.

"hmm?" she mumbled. "That's it open your eyes Bonnie…" the voice said again.

Bonnie opened her eyes slowly to reveal a beautiful dressed female "Wh-who are you?"

"I'm one of your ancestors, Bonnie. I have something to tell you…" the figure kneeled down and place a clothed hand onto her shoulder helping her sit up "Don't trust them…They know who you are, and what you are capable of."

"What? Who knows? What am I? She said in confusion.

"Just be safe..." the clothed hand moved to her cheek "I will watch over you…" it added.

"What?" Bonnie began to shake as if someone was doing it for her.

"Bonnie! Come on Bonnie…" Stefan said shaking her until she opened her eyes.

"Don't go…" she mumbled.

"I'm not going anywhere." Stefan said thinking that was directed at him.

Sitting up Bonnie grasped onto her head the pain hadn't dulled and the visions of the mysterious woman stayed in place "Did you see her?" she asked looking towards the door.

"See who?" Stefan asked looking over his shoulder.

"Don't trust them…" the voice echoed in her head. "It must have been a dream." She whispered.

The two sat on the floor as Bonnie collected her thoughts, what had the figure meant when saying they know who you are. All that Bonnie knew was that she was now a vampire, and before that she was nothing special.

"This all seems so unreal." Bonnie said breaking the silence.

"It will get easier, and if you'd like you can stay with us…" he said with a smile.

"Thanks…" she mumbled. Before making any immediate plans she needed to talk to Grams, and find out who that person was who claimed to be her ancestor. "Think you could just give me a second alone. It's a lot to take in and instead of you being around as I cry my eyes out I'd really like to do it alone…"

Nodding his head Stefan stood "No problem. I'm just going to be out here if you need me." Giving one final look towards Bonnie he walked out of the room leaving her to reflect on what was happening.


	7. Chapter 7

Damon sat in the large library contemplating his next move. What should have been a simple change, and kill failed. Of course his baby brother would find the body, and take the poor woman to his house where he would nurse and eventually turn her to the 'good side' as Stefan like to refer to himself time and time again. He had been so caught up in the heat of the moment and with her killing one of his own it never filtered through his mind to change her to the 'dark side' of vampirism.

Running his finger over the rim of the glass he thought about how he could clear up the situation at hand. He could go back to the house, even though Stefan had strictly told him not too and finish the job, or he could just wait until she was comfortable with the sun, and then attack. "Perfect." He said out loud.

"Boss, you in here?" a voice said from the other room.

Picking up the tumbler of whiskey, he sighed "Yes Malcolm what do you need?"

Damon liked Malcolm, if he were to say 'jump' Malcolm would smile and do so. Many times Damon had sent Malcolm to do his dirty walk, always coming back with perfect results. One could refer Malcolm as a brother to Damon. He had only been in his early twenties when Damon had found him slumped against the wall drunk out of his mind. Purely out of his own selfishness he had made a deal with Malcolm for his own life to become a soldier of darkness, and from what Damon had figured Malcolm was too drunk to remember his little deal.

"I heard that chick we attacked is with Stefan…" he said walking over to the couch, and sitting down.

Slowly swirling the liquid from side to side in his glass a wicked smile appeared "Why yes, my darling baby brother did take that woman to his house to 'save her' and how righteous of him to do so."

Malcolm began to laugh "Why does Stefan think he can save everything? It's just a failed attempt we own this world, not him."

The smirk stayed, only Malcolm could play with his ego and make him feel unstoppable. "He's just too stubborn to see that we do, Malcolm. One day he'll realize just how much power we have…" he said resting his back against the leather chair, whilst taking another sip of his drink.

From the opening of the door both men seemed to not see a male lean against the door frame, clearing his throat he spoke "How much power I have, Damon." Pausing briefly he looked over at the duo "Make sure to remember who has the power in this little group of ours." Pointing his index finger to himself he began to walk into the room with half-cocked smile.

"Kol, it's a pleasure to see you bless us with your presence." He said sarcastically. The atmosphere changed as Kol walked towards the desk where Damon was sitting. Technically Kol was the one in charge when he wasn't in between the legs of one Katherine, and Damon second in the command.

Sitting at the chair in front of the desk Kol looked over at Malcolm "Damon can't play right now, Malcolm. So, please if you will." He said extending his hand towards the door to indicating for him to leave the room. Both watched as Malcolm stood, walked towards the door and eventually leaving the two of them alone.

Looking back over at Damon, Kol clenched his fist "So, what's this I hear about you and your goons tracking down a female and leaving her to die?"

With the glass still in hand Damon pressed it against his lips as he finished off the last bit of liquid from the glass. Kol noticeably angry by this action slammed his clenched fist onto the desk "You know what could happen!" he growled.

Placing the cup down Damon grinned "She attacked us, there was only one thing I could do…" he began to say as if scripted in his head.

"Damon" he exhaled loudly "Everything you have done in the past I have bailed you out personally. You are my brother, and I do care what happens to your well-being." Running a shaky hand through his hair he looked away "But this…There is no way I can save you from this. I heard you left her to die…TO DIE DAMON!" he ended by yelling.

There was a rule set in place many moons ago, the rule was simple. Humans can be changed only by choice, there was to be no glamour of any sort, and if on the brink of death they were to ask before changing. Many found this possible to live by, besides Damon who hated the idea of having to ask like a good little boy who wanted nothing more than a candy bar. He was a vampire for god sake he could do as he pleases, and how he pleases. If this means that a person may die, so be it.

"You see, Kol." Interlocking his hands together while leaning forward he matched the dark tone of Kol's "I was merely protecting my family as it were. I had heard through the grapevine that Alaric had been killed by this woman and I was just supposed to sit back and watch as this woman walks free?" he scoffed "I don't think so…"

Licking his upper lip Kol began to shake his head clearly frustrated "That is exactly what you should do, sit back like a good little vampire and let me handle things. Is that so hard to get through your head?"

Laughing softly he had no clue what Damon was capable of, and sitting back was not who he was. Taking action and making people pay was. "I suppose it is very hard for me to comprehend what exactly it is I'm doing; I thought I was doing the right thing…" he began to say while standing up "Obviously my goons and I as you put it care more for Alaric than you did."

"Damon, you know that to be untrue. We all cared for Alaric, but you need to stop acting like a child when it comes to confrontation." He said standing as well.

"Perhaps you're right…I need to stop acting like a child and man up to my actions." He paused "Even though I know for a fact you would have done the same thing as me if Katherine had been the one to dust." Looking over his shoulder Damon grinned "So instead of lecturing me on how to be a good vampire, why don't you just go back to your room where we all know Katherine is waiting for you and I will remain in control while you get your dick wet." He ended walking out of the room to leave Kol alone speechless.

* * *

"Hey Grams…" Bonnie whispered into the phone in hopes no one could hear even though Stefan was standing just outside the room.

"Bonnie? Are you coming over for dinner?" She asked without letting her finish what she was going to say. Bonnie had forgotten what time it was when she had woken up and went on her adventure into the outdoors. There were so many questions she wanted to ask but this wasn't the time.

"Actually no, Grams, I was calling to tell you that I'm going to go home. But I'll come over as soon as I can." She lied. She had no clue if she could go outside let alone go to her house to grab anything.

"Well, alright." There were muffles in the back; sounds of the phone being covered soon became clear "Listen, Bonnie I have to go. Your father is saying something about the food being burnt." She began to laugh "I'll talk to you later."

"Okay Grams. I love you all." She said before hanging up the phone.

Looking down at the ground she wanted to go home, and forget everything happening. There was no way she was a vampire, for one she didn't crave blood. Wasn't that a telltale sign, she thought to herself. Being alone left her lost in thoughts, she needed to get out and go home. Sure there was an outstanding offer to stay in this beautiful house, but who in their right mind would. This was no time to feel sorry for herself, she needed to get up find her clothes and begin to bargain with…"Shit, what was his name?" she said out loud.

As she walked towards the door giving one last look at the room she stepped into the hall to see that it was empty. Slowly she began to walk down the hall towards the foyer where there were echoed laughs coming from the other side of the room. "I need clothes…" she told herself while walking towards the sounds.

"So, you told her she was a vampire? That poor girl!" a female voice began to say.

"Well it wasn't a lie, Lexi. I mean she is…" Stefan began to say taking a swig of his drink.

"Stefan, she hasn't fed. Ergo she is not a vampire, just kind of stuck in the middle." Stopping her movements from the fridge she looked over at Stefan "She must be so scared."

"She's something alright. Ryker told me she bolted outside, and then tried to bargain with him that she was just going to go home." Shaking his head he laughed softly.

"Thank god for him!" she said taking out a bottle of red liquid, and poured it into a glass "So, how did she take it? You know your sudden news?"

Stefan never lied when it came to Lexi. She was the sister he never had, and when it came in the time of trouble she was there by his side. Some may construe their relationship as something more, but it would never be like that even if they tried it would just get awkward.

"She seemed to not believe me, and on top of that she went into some kind of frozen state." He began to shake his head "It was so weird. It was like she was here, but not."

Resting her elbows on top of the island Lexi hummed "that's odd, I've never heard a case of that happening. I wonder if it was the shock of the sun and news that triggered it."

"Maybe, it was really strange though." He said taking one last sip of his drink before standing "I should go check on her."

"Seems like she's fine…" Lexi looked over his shoulder to see Bonnie standing at the door listening to their conversation.

Looking over his own shoulder he notice the petite caramel skinned beauty "Oh hey, I thought maybe you'd want some time to yourself. Do you want a drink?" he said waving for her to come into the kitchen.

"I…I'm okay." She said not moving from the door.

Stefan stood unsure what to say, never in his life had he been nervous. But as this female stood feet away from him he was lost at words.

"Stefan, why don't you see if her clothes are dry?" Lexi said breaking him out of his intense gaze making Bonnie shift uncomfortably.

Shaking his head he smiled "I completely forgot, sorry. I'll be back." Bonnie watched as he walked past her to the other side of the foyer to the same hallway she had just walked down.

"Sorry about him..." Lexi said breaking her thoughts "Come, sit. I bet you're starved." Digging through the fridge once more grabbing an apple, orange and some grapes she hoped this would hit the spot for the new guest.

Bonnie watched as she pushed the bowl of fruit her way "Thanks…" she mumbled.

Feeling the energy flow from her was thick of confusion, anger and sadness, Lexi shifted from one foot to the other while taking a sip of her drink "Listen, we're not bad okay? I mean it may look like that but we're the good guys…" she said trying to ease Bonnie's nerves.

"I find it hard to believe all of this." Lifting her hand she motioned it around the room "I'm being held here unable to go anywhere because I'm apparently a 'vampire'" she air quoted "I was almost left for dead because of some jackass and on top of that you are trying to give me food because you think that will ease my mind?" She scoffed "I don't think so. I just want to get my clothes, and get out of here."

Lexi's eyes widened as she began to stumble over her words "I…I'm sorry, I just wanted to help..."

Bonnie's raised her index finger "No, I don't need your help. I just want to go live my life, that's all." Lowering her hand she stood up and walked out the door to see a confused Stefan with her clothes in hand.

"Ah, here…" he said extending his hands.

"Whatever…" she said grabbing the clothes, and walked out of the room towards the nearest bathroom where she would change.

"What the hell was that all about?" Stefan asked watching her walk away.

Shaking her head Lexi walked beside him and patted his shoulder "Seems like you have quite the troubled case on your hand." Laughing softly she walked out of the room leaving him alone confused as ever.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you so much for taking the time to read my story. I hope you are all enjoying it as much as I am writing this lovely piece of fiction. Also, thank you so much to the people who review my story. It helps motivate me to continue to write. **

**So, with that sit back, relax and enjoy Chapter 8.**

* * *

After changing into the clothes she wore from the night before Bonnie began to pace back and forth in the small bathroom contemplating on how she would plan her escape. There had to be a way to avoid the sun, and getting caught. Running a hand through the knotted strands of hair that fell out of place she happened to glance into the mirror.

"Oh god…" she mumbled attempting to fix the mass of knotted hair that sat disheveled. This was no time to worry about her looks; she needed to plan her escape.

A low knock tapped against the door, and Stefan's soft voice soon followed "Bonnie, if you'd just listen to me. I could help you…"

Turning the faucet on to muffle his voice she dipped her hands into the lukewarm water before splashing it over her face. How to escape, she thought to herself as she bent back up to look into the mirror.

"Tell him you want to rest…" the familiar voice seemed to whisper into her ear.

Looking from one side to another trying to figure out how the voice seemed to be mere feet away from where she stood came out as emptiness. The only being in the room was her and her alone.

"Who and where are you?" Bonnie asked noticeably shaken by the unseen being.

Silence filled the room until the soft voice began again "You will find out when you're ready…"

Shaking her head this was absurd, obviously whatever was happening was making her delusional.

"Just trust me, and I will give you the answers you have" the voice said.

A knock came through again followed by Stefan's voice "I know you must be scared. It's a lot to take in…but I shouldn't have been so quick to say you were a vampire. You're only a Halfling, half dead, and half vampire. If you come out I can explain to you the transition."

Sighing as she gave one final look into the mirror the hair still sat knotted but at least it was more tamed down, nothing stood out. Bonnie still looked like a normal woman who just happened to have a horrible night of partying. Well, in her case being chased down and almost killed.

"Go on, before he starts to get suspicious" the voice said.

Slowly she opened the door to reveal Stefan with his hand clenched as if about to knock one last time. With widened eyes, taking a few steps back Stefan watched as she slipped from the bathroom and now stood against the wall. "Please hear me out…" he began to say.

Looking down at the ground Bonnie began to shake her head "I really just want to rest first, and then you can explain what's happening."

"Good girl…" the voice whispered.

Stefan ran a hand against the back of his neck and nodded "Sure. Over there is the guest room" Pointing to the room adjacent from where they stood "Once you have more energy we can go over any questions you may have." He ended with a smile.

"Thanks…" she said quietly before walking towards the room. Stefan stood watching as she walked away, where to start, he thought. There were so many questions that ran through his mind when he had changed. As she slept he would think of answers to any questions that she may have.

Leaving Stefan alone to his thoughts Bonnie had her own plan coursing through her mind. There had to be something that could help her escape, and being on the main floor one would think it would be a cake walk. Slowly she shut the door before giving one final look towards where Stefan had been standing, now just emptiness.

"What about a blanket?" the voice said.

Glancing over Bonnie looked at the bed covered by a thick comforter, would that really work, she asked herself.

"Once you pass the clearing there are trees that will shade you. Then you're free from them." The voice said.

Shaking her head from the clouded thoughts, they were nice enough to take her in, and essentially save her life. At least from what was said from the night before. Which wasn't much to go by, but, on the other hand a voice was telling her what to do. Was that any better, she knew nothing about what she had seen and with the familiar voice guiding her to what could be her sudden doom loomed over.

"Can I really trust you?" she asked out loud.

"I am family, Bonnie. Of course you can trust me." The voice seemed to whisper.

"What if something happens and I become lost or even worse in direct contact of the sun?" she asked looking towards the curtained window.

"I will guide you; there will be nothing to worry about."

Swallowing the massive lump that formed deep into her throat, she began to open the door once again looking to see if Stefan was standing guard. Only emptiness greeted her. Closing the door again, she walked towards the bed grabbing the giant comforter to cover over herself. Taking one final inhale as the curtain began to open filling the room with light she could feel her skin become hot. Shimmying the window open, careful not to make any noise while doing so she covered her head leaving only a small gap of an opening. Slowly she began to make her way out the window; one foot hitting the ground followed by the other.

"Go straight." The voice said.

Following the voice without saying anything, she began her trek throughout the shaded area. The sun heated the blanket, making her skin prickle, this was a bad idea. Stopping she began to shake her head "I can't do this."

"You can, just a little bit further." The voice pleaded.

Taking a deep inhale she continued into the forested area. The crunch of the gravel pricked at her feet, why she hadn't thought of shoes was a silly mistake as small rocks, and broken tree pressed against the bottoms of her foot.

"Almost there" the voice said again.

It seemed like hours had passed as she walked, occasionally poking her head out to see where exactly she was going, but soon retreated back into the comforter as the sun beamed down onto her. The voice repeated that she was almost there, only a few more feet. This was a mistake, she should have stayed, and gotten the information she needed and went on her merry way. Instead, she walked listening to the voice of what she was told a family member. What if this was rues, and she was being lead to her death. Could vampires speak to you mentally, she thought to herself. What if it was the same vampire that had attacked her? Stopping she wanted to throw the blanket off of herself and run but instead she asked out loud "Tell me who you are."

"I am your family, Bonnie." The voice said without hesitation.

"If you are my family then you tell me your name." she demanded. This was enough if she was going to follow the voice she at least needs to know its name.

"My name…" the voice began as if trying to remember itself "My name is Emily Bennett."

Emily, Bonnie repeated in her mind. Grams had talked about an Emily before, saying that she was a powerful witch, one that made the bloodline strong. Bonnie had never believed her Grams when she went on her tangents of witchcraft. Never had she seen real magic nor did she believe in witches.

"How are you talking to me?" Bonnie asked pulling the comforter close.

"You're part of the Bennett bloodline…" she began to say "That's all I can say, however. You will need to ask your Grandmother for the rest."

There was so much she had wanted to ask, and as she tried to get anything else from the now Emily who merely dismissed the questions but saying that her Grandmother would give her the answers and to keep going. Sighing heavily Bonnie continued the trek through the woods, ignoring the slight ping of pain coming from the bottoms of her feet.

"We're here…" Emily whispered.

The sound of oncoming vehicles driving by made Bonnie realize exactly where she was, truly free from the monsters at the old house. Raising a clothed hand she began to wave back and forth in hopes someone would stop. Only a few minutes passed until she heard a car come to a stop, and the sound of the window being rolled down.

"Are you okay?" a concerned voice asked.

"Please, you have to help me." Bonnie pleaded.

Peeking out of the blanket a blonde haired, fair skinned woman looked at her with concern written all over her face. "Of course, where do you need to go?" she asked without taking a breath to really understand what was happening.

Smiling Bonnie unclothed her hand, quickly opening the door and sat down "Thank you. I live…" she began to say.

The woman gasped as she noticed Bonnie's hand turning a shade of red, with slight white dots overlapping the reddened skin "What happened to you? I will take you to a hospital."

"No, please. Just take me to my house, I live at 1284 Oakland Road." Bonnie said praying that she wouldn't take her the hospital.

Glancing over the woman began to shake her head "Why do you have a blanket over yourself? Did something happen?"

Where to begin, Bonnie thought to herself she was attacked, left for dead, found out she was a vampire, or at least half and now for whatever reason the sun could burn her instantly.

"I…I'm allergic to the sun" Bonnie said hoping that would work and the woman would just shrug off her odd attire.

"You need to go to a hospital..." the woman began to say.

"No!" her voice darkened, clasping her hand onto the woman's wrist slightly tightening as her breath began ragged.

"Okay, Okay let go of me!" the woman winced as Bonnie let go of her wrist. Never had she been a violent person, but as this moment she was a mix of emotions, anger, frustration, scared, and hungry. Not eating the fruit that was offered back at the house left Bonnie's stomach to grumble, she needed to eat.

"Sorry…" she whispered placing her hands onto her lap. When she got home she would eat, she wondered if there was still a steak in the freezer.

The remainder of the drive was quiet. The woman had stopped prying for answers which was welcomed; Bonnie couldn't take another useless question. Once coming to a full stop she looked through the small crack to see her house sitting as if nothing had happened, sighing she opened the door "Thank you."

The woman copied her motion opening the door and getting out "Let me at least help you to the door."

Walking around the car soft hands held onto her shoulders while guiding her to the door "You really don't have too…" she said taking a deep inhale, as the woman stood close. The smell of flowers wafted through her nose, carried by something else.

I wonder what she would taste like, Bonnie thought to herself. Stopping her motions as her eyes widened, what kind of question was that. What did she taste like, Bonnie felt her stomach flip obviously she was more disgusted with herself.

"Here we are." The voice said bringing her back.

"Thank you…" Digging through her pocket to find the set of keys that sat on a giant B key ring. Flipping through until she found her house key half expecting the woman would leave instead standing beside her. Quickly unlocking the door she said "Thank you" again before opening the door.

"You're sure about the hospital thing?" the woman asked as Bonnie walked into the house.

Lowering her head sick of the same question over and over again she sucked in a breath of air "Yes, now please go." She growled.

"Alright…I just wanted to help." The woman said defensively while turning around to walk back to the car. Quickly she turned back as if to say something else, but was cut off as Bonnie shut the door.

Sitting on the woodened floor she was home, away from those monsters and back to living a normal life. Well normal enough that she would go out in the darkness instead of day light, or find some kind sun resistant clothing. Standing up with the blanket still covering, she walked towards the windows closing every curtain. Once the windows were secured, she slowly uncovered herself, squinting her eyes as if any moment she would burst into flames. Instead she stood in the middle of her livingroom unaffected. Her stomach rumbled once more, telling her to eat which she happily obliged while walking towards the kitchen, opening the fridge to see if there was anything that could help her cravings.

Left over spaghetti, fruits, and veggies greeted her "come on there has to be something better…" she mumbled opening the freezer to reveal the mother lode. Smiling she pulled out the wrapped meat, placed it on a plate and threw it into the microwave. As the meat thawed she pulled out a frying pan and waited until the ding from the microwave indicated it was done. Smiling she placed the hunk of meat onto the frying pan and only let it cook for minutes on each side. When the meat was cooked to perfection, at least the way Bonnie had wanted it which happened to be extremely pink she placed it onto the plate.

"What am I doing?" she asked herself while looking down at the bloody piece of meat that sat on top of the plate. This was not her, normally when she had cooked a steak it was well done with no pink to show for. But here, she stood mouthwatering as she cut into it. Popping the piece into her mouth she savored the taste, the iron still evident, and the juices mingling together was exactly what she needed. Well, needed for now, she still had a craving for something else, something fresh. Covering her face Bonnie began to cry, she really was turning into one of those things and she had not clue how to stop it.


	9. Chapter 9

"What do you mean she got out?" Stefan yelled across the hall from where Lexi stood.

"I mean, the blanket is gone, and the window is open…" she said before having Stefan stand next to her. This was a mistake, she should have stayed without guidance and the proper way of transformation things could go from good too bad in a split second.

"Shit…" blowing out a ragged breathe, he ran a hand throughout his hair "If Damon finds out about this, she's got a rather huge target on her back."

Lexi smiled weakly as she placed her hand onto his shoulder "Don't worry, we'll find her Stefan."

"I hope for her case this is true." He mumbled looking at Lexi and then the empty room.

""""

Once finishing her steak that was to die for Bonnie had managed a shower, dressed into proper clothing and now sitting on the couch as she flicked through the various channels.

"Are you alone tonight?" the sultry voice said through the television.

Sighing she changed the channel, too a movie that made her laugh, Dracula. Of course she would stumble onto something like this. Was being a vampire really all about wanting to seduce unsuspecting victims to suck their blood, and then at the end trying to kill them. From her experience with the raven haired man that's what he had intended and would have succeeded if she wasn't found.

A ping of guilt stopped her thoughts, she should have heard Stefan out, and at least he could explain what the hell was happening. Instead she listened to the voice successfully escaping the area, leading her to the safety of her home.

As the movie played and Bonnie keeping herself occupied by the movie and doing a small bit of cleaning the sound of the doorbell brought her to attention. Who would be visiting this late, she thought to herself.

Slowly she walked to the door to see Matt's frosted figure block the door, opening the door Bonnie smiled as Matt bent down to kiss her cheek "Well Hello beautiful. I guess you forgot what tonight was." He said in a quiet whisper.

Gasping she completely forgot this was their year anniversary together "Oh god, Matt I'm so sorry. Just so much has happened within the past twenty four hours!" Taking a hold of his hand she led him into the house as she embraced him tightly "I can't believe I forgot."

Bending his head into the crook of her neck Matt smiled "Bonnie, don't worry about. We've known each other longer than a year so really there isn't much to celebrate."

Inhaling deeply she smelt his musky fragrance, along with that strange mixture just like the woman from earlier "That's not the point, Matt." Stopping she smiled "But thank you for giving me an excuse." She ended with a laugh.

Leading him to the couch they sat for only a brief moment until she couldn't resist the urges, at first she kissed his lips and he happily complied as her tongue collided with his own. Feeling the hunger build up in her body Bonnie chalked it up to wanting him so she took it a step ahead as she placed her hands onto his shoulder, and sat on top of him. "Whoa, Bonnie, what's with you tonight?" Matt grinned as he kissed her once again, while gliding his hand across her stomach and eventually resting on to her breast. Breaking the kiss for only a moment she looked at him with hunger in her eyes "We might as well celebrate this right." She said inches away from his lips.

"You're such a minx Bonnie Bennett." Matt growled as he wrapped his arm around her waist as he changed their positions so she lay against the couch with him between her legs.

"Don't do it…" the voice whispered.

Ignoring the voice Bonnie slowly undressed Matt first with his shirt, and soon followed by his pants. She needed him, and he needed her there was nothing that was going to stop this from happening.

"Bonnie…" Matt whispered as he looked down at her "Are you sure?" he asked, like he had time and time before.

"Matt, this isn't our first time. So yes." She growled, taking his hand she helped undress herself until only wearing a bra and boy shorts.

Licking her upper lip she grasped onto his shoulders pulling him down into another heated kiss. His hands ventured across her body touching every spot he could find, which caused Bonnie to moan ever so soft. As he touched her body, she moved her kisses from his lips, cheek, chin and eventually leading to his neck. Feeling a spark of life flow through she had the urge to bite, and so she did as the voice screamed "NO!" into her head.

"Oh god Bonnie, that feels so good." Matt whispered as she sucked and nipped at his neck. Moving his hand down her stomach, he moaned once again before dipping his finger into her wet slit.

Rolling her eyes slightly she moaned as his finger rubbed against her "Matt…" she moaned. He continued to the motion as she softly moaned into his ear. Feeling close to the edge her hips bucked "Please…" she begged.

"Yeah?" he said breathlessly.

"Yes please Matt." She begged again while bucking her hips. Smiling he hooked his fingers into the waist line of her underwear and slowly began to tug them down her caramel thighs and eventually throwing them onto the floor. As he began to pull down his boxers she happily helped as she bent forward pulling them down until the found a spot next to her underwear.

Lying back down onto the couch Bonnie looked up at Matt who was looking down at her with a soft smile "I love you Bonnie Bennett." He said before bending down to capture her lips once again before she could say that she loved him.

Slowly he began to guide himself into her, rocking his hips back and forth "Shit Bonnie…" he mumbled against her lips.

Breaking the kiss to focus back on his neck she kissed, bit and sucked as small moans would escape. "You're going to do something you regret." The voice whispered.

Feeling the familiar spark again she bit into his neck, this time causing an iron tang to hit her tongue "What the fuck Bonnie!" he yelled and pulled back.

More, she thought to herself. She needed more. Hooking her legs around his waist she pulled him down once again as she devoured the wonderful taste, until his body became limp. Not noticing his sudden state she continued hungrily feeding from him, colours flashed in front of her eyes, blues, greens, purples every colour she had grown to love. Opening her eyes finally noticed that Matt, lay lifeless on top of her. "Matt?" she screamed while shaking him. What had she done? "Matt?!" panic filled her voice as she pushed him off her causing one loud thump as his body hit the ground.

"MATT?!" bending down she shook his body again "No! Oh god, what did I do?!" Covering her mouth she felt the liquid trace around her lips "What the…" pulling her hands away from her face she noticed the burgundy thick substance that lathered her hands.

"NO! Shit...Matt." she whimpered "I'm sorry Matt…" The thought of calling the police came to mind, but what would they say, his neck was clearly torn and blood was found at her mouth. She needed to talk to Stefan; she needed to go back to the house. But what about the body, she thought to herself.

Running a hand through her matted hair she cursed and began to pace back and forth "Shit…shit…" she continued to say.

The only thing that came to mind was hiding the body in the shower; she would dress and go see Stefan to get help and answers, quick.

""""

After hiding the body and getting changed Bonnie raced the house, or at least attempted. Driving past building after building the area didn't seem right; she swore this was the same way she had taken when she ran away in the first place. But something was off; she needed help "Emily." She said out loud in hopes the voice would say something.

"Emily, I know you can hear me. Please tell me how to get to the house." She begged.

"Go left, and then right. The house is on the end there is a fence but it should be open" Emily said a little reluctantly "I told you not to do what you did, Bonnie." Emily added.

Bonnie did not have time for this; she had messed up so lecturing her on why she should have listened would only make her more furious. Following the instructions she arrived to the familiar area, driving up the driveway she recognized the house that greeted her. She parked without finding a true spot and ran towards the giant door as she knocked, and rang the bell.

"Come on!" she screamed banging on the door.

Stefan walked towards the door, slowly opening it as he looked over the unexpected guest "Bonnie!" he said opening the door fully to reveal a very distraught Bonnie "What happened?"

"I…Stefan, I killed him." She began to say trying to get the panicked words out.

"Slowdown who did you kill?" he said placing his hand onto Bonnie's back as he guided her inside the house.

"My…Matt, I killed him. I, we, I couldn't help myself. It tasted so good." Covering her hand over her faces she wanted to cry.

Knowing exactly what happened he embraced her, knowing his first time when he had killed "Oh god, Bonnie. I'm sorry, I can help you control…" he began to say.

Resting her head against his chest she began to shake her head "His body is still at my house. Please help me."

Running a hand up and down her back he nodded "Okay, we need to fix that and then you stay with us so you can learn how to control your urges." He said trying to work out a plan in the back of his mind. They would hide the body in the woods; police would say it was just an animal attack, nothing more than that.

Driving back to her house Bonnie sat in the passenger side, her mind reliving every gruesome yet satisfying moment.

Looking over at Bonnie, Stefan placed a hand onto her trembling one "Everything will be okay. Everyone who changes has a slip up, okay." He said trying to be reassuring.

"What does that mean? Stefan, I killed my boyfriend, and the scariest part is that I enjoyed it." She said taking her hand away from his.

"We will help take away those urges." He said placing his hand onto the steering wheel.

As they drove in the darkness Bonnie looked out the window, what had she done, and ontop of that what had she become?


End file.
